


To Capture a Heart

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Getting Together, High School, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Tsunderes, no smut though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: “Byakuya does sleep with lots of people, that is true. He sleeps with people who he doesn’t even know the name of. But then he slept with you. Someone who means everything to him, who is the rock to his tide. You don’t think that's even a little different?”
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To Capture a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi chap work, so I hope you enjoy!

Being in the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy filled with other exceedingly talented students as the sole “ordinary” classmate did come with its struggles, but ultimately Makoto was elated to have been selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He was set off by the presence of the other students who had come from high social statuses before even attending the elite academy, but with little to no time, Makoto had mixed right in with the rest of the class. It was his naturally bubbly and kind personality backed up with the rich resilience that had led him to become friends with everyone so quickly, even the naturally suspicious unpeople-like souls such as Kirigiri and Ludenberg had become some of his closest friends in no time. Despite being below the rest of the class in both social class and status, he quickly rose in the ranks to become one of the most valued students in the entire school.

Because of this people came to him for seemingly everything. Fukawa frequented his advice and criticisms on her drafted novels, as he was always an open ear and eye for her works in progress and was more than welcome. Asahina often went to him for homework support and answers, and for just some company as she works out in the gymnasium or at the pool room. Hell, even Ludenburg asked him to participate in her weekly tea outings on occasion.

The only person he couldn’t seem to make a connection with was Togami Byakuya.

The man would sneer and insult him every time Makoto tried to go up and talk to him, one time even going so far as to step on Makoto’s foot with his sharp heel.

It frustrated Makoto to no end, and the stinging that came with some of Togami’s physical attacks were the last thing but pleasant. Still, Naegi persevered.

One day as he was walking past the library on his way to an art class with Asahina, he decided to give talking to the tall heir another shot. Pushing the double glass doors open, he stepped into the red-rugged room and passed the tall rows of bookshelves to the location where Togami resided day after day. Nearing the polished wood table, the man came into view with his long legs propped up on a neighboring chair and his Siamese cat resting on his lap, their tail swaying.

“Hello, Togami!” He spoke, adding as much spark to his voice as possible to attempt to cheer up the boy he was speaking to as much as he could.

“Hello Naegi-kun,” he spoke, not an ounce of interest in his voice.

Feeling a bit crushed at the lack of enthusiasm in Togami’s voice, he decided to persist in his attempts to hang out with the other.

“W-well anyways,” he started, rubbing his hand along his shoulder blade, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Asahina-chan and me in the art room.”

Ah shoot, he shouldn’t have said that. He knew more than well how Asahina felt about the cold heir, and he would be damned before he put them in the same room together with only him to de-escalate fights.

“I would rather spend a night with that horrid Fukawa than ‘hang out’ with you and Asahina” he spoke, air-quoting Naegi’s choice of the words ‘hang out’.

“O-oh, okay then!” Naegi replied, adding his signature smile at the end to try and soften the blow of the other's words to both himself and the boy next to him.

With that, he turned on the heels of his red converse and started towards the door of the large room.

Well, that was a waste, he thought to himself.

He was beginning to get frustrated with Togami, it was of course not up to Naegi whether or not people wanted his company, and he knew that, but the hostility that Togami always responded with was what was getting to him. He couldn’t imagine why someone would continuously want to deny the company of everyone else, it was bound to be lonely. Makoto didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have the others in his class to converse with, or even just have the presence of. They were his support when he felt like he was crumbling, and the action behind his kind words. He loved each and every one of their companies and the fact that there was one student he was yet to connect with at all made him frustrated to no end. Not even Asahina’s bitter rants about how annoying the heir was could prevent him from getting annoyed at him.

Walking back out of the doors to the library, he turned down the long hallway and sighed.

He didn’t know if he wanted to continue to attempt to fraternize with the other if he was just going to be denied again and again.

“Hi, Naegi-kun!” He heard Asahina yell as she waved at him from her spot on one of the marble-topped tables that were there for crafting on.

“Hi Asahina-chan,” he said with a sigh.

“What's the matter? Usually you’re always excited to hang out with me. Is it something I did, oh if it is I apologize Naegi-kun!”

“No, no, it’s not you. Togami just refused to hang out with me again.”

  
“Well frick him!” Asahina responded with a flurry. “You’re great and lovely to be with”

  
“Haha, thank you Asahina-chan,” he said smiling at her as he took his place on the stool next to her. “Now what ideas do you have for today?” He asked as he let his mind wander from Togami's sharp hostility to his friends' excited chatter as she rambled on about her ideas for the day’s crafting session.

\---

After months of being denied the presence of the other, whether it be for his status as a “Dirty commoner” or just for being “A piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his designer shoes” Naegi was becoming resentful of Togami. He couldn’t understand why someone would demur to his requests of friendship over and over again, and at this point Makoto wanted to stop asking altogether.

He knew it was cruel, but he felt as if his company was no longer worth the heir's company after being so humiliated by him so many times. No matter how many times Togami said that it was Naegi who was undeserving of his company, Makoto knew that it was in fact the opposite.

“You should stop lavishing your energy on him. You know he is never going to give in so it is best to just stop, at least for now.”

Makoto had sought the advice of his best friend, Kirigiri, on the matter. Her excellent critical thinking skills made her exemplary in situations such as this, even if she was still not as perceptive with emotions as he was.

“I know b-but…” He trailed off, knowing that any attempts he would make to argue with her would be fruitless.

“I cannot force you to do anything, but I trust you to make the best decision for yourself.”

After that, she stood up from her spot on the ornate tea-chair they were talking on and grabbed her small hand purse from its spot next to the chair on the ground.

“I must go now, have a good night Naegi-kun,” she spoke as she smiled softly and bowed her head.

“You too Kirigiri!” He replied, before hastily repeating her actions and scrambling to leave the tearoom and retreat back to his dorm.

He contemplated his conversion with Kirigiri as he trotted back to his small bedroom to unpack his bag from the day.

I know she trusted me to make the best decision for myself but I still feel like that small cruel part of my heart will be the one to take over my brain. I mean everyone deserves a friend, right? No matter how cruel or cold they could be…

As he continued to debate with himself pensively, he had found himself zoned out so much that he didn’t notice the figure of one of his classmates approaching him.

Feeling himself knocked into a soft body before bouncing back towards the ground, he looked up to see the blue hair and wide eyes of his classmate Maizono.

He watched her face squish together as she let out a high-pitched giggle as she bent down to help him stand up.

“Silly, you need to watch where you’re going!” She spoke as she grabbed hold of his outstretched hand and yanked him back up. “You could’ve knocked me over and a boy such as you knocking over a girl like me would have been woeful!”

He rubbed his back as he dusted his legs off from the invisible soot on the ground, trying to get his bearings back from being launched into the hard linoleum floor.

“Heh… yeah…” He replied, not truly knowing what to say in response to her statement.

“Well it's wonderful that we were conjoined in this hallway at such a time, I was actually going to fetch you! I have something awfully asinine to ask of you.”

“I hope this isn’t about last night’s homework, I struggled a lot with that,” he spoke, trying to predict what the girl’s question would be.

“No, it’s not that. This is actually a more personal question than anything school could assign us with.” She giggled after that, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover the smile she was showing. “I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I have a coupon to the local tea shop if you’d like to accompany me.”

Oh wow, he was definitely not expecting that.

He had never gone on a date with anyone, let alone date anyone before. Of course, he had had silly crushes on classmates in the past. Usually, the prettiest boys and girls in the grade, who would never date a nobody such as him.

Maizono was pretty of course. As one of the most famous teenage idols of their area, her looks could certainly compare to her fame. He would say he was attracted to her, but he had never fantasized about dating her.

Not that he couldn’t fantasize about her. He could certainly see themselves together. Denying her request wouldn’t do him any better than accepting it, and he would have a girlfriend even if it was completely unexpected to him.

“So is that a no?”

Her voice broke him out of his inner debate, shocking him back into the present.

“N-no! Of course not! I-I’d love to go out with you!”

“Perfect! Remember the date for his Friday, it’s at four!”

“O-ok then!” He stuttered out. He was still in complete shock from her first question.

She turned and walked down the hallway the way had come before, her blue hair swinging behind her as she swung her head around.

He stood there for at least a minute, processing what had just happened. After the initial shock had passed through his body, he grinned widely and jump-spun around in a circle, pumping his fist into the air as she shouted out in joy.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I can’t believe my luck. My Ultimate Lucky Student status has really helped me now!”

He continued down the hallway after he saw Maizono disappear around the corner, skipping all the way.

His head filled with the daze of just being asked out by the cutest girl in school, he didn’t see a second, taller, figure approaching him. However, instead of knocking into him as he did with the previous student roaming the halls, he felt thin, nimble fingers grab his forearm to prevent him from toppling over.

“Idiotic boy, do you never pay attention to where you are going?”

“B-Byakuya!” Makoto exclaimed as he looked up into the glaring eyes of the tall heir. “I do pay attention, and I’m not idiotic…” He replied to the other boy’s question, his voice trailing off as he got to the end of his sentence.

“It was a rhetorical question.” He spoke again, refusing to lessen his grip on the other’s arm.

“O-oh…”

“Well, I will be on my way now. Mind yourself next time.”

He let go of Makoto’s arm after saying that final statement, pushing him backward quite a bit as he shoved him away from his form.

Jeez, what a prick, Makoto thought to himself as he rubbed the spot where Byakuya had grabbed him through his jacket. What reason did he have to grab me like that when there was clearly enough space in the hallway for the both of us.

Come to think of it, it was extremely strange that Byakuya went out of his way to halt him in the halls. It was out of character for him to willingly interact with Makoto, for whatever reason. Based on the heir’s former actions towards the luckster, he seemed to want nothing to do with him. He denied all of Makoto’s requests to hang out with him and rarely showed up to the classroom when they had study hall together.

Even if he avoided all private contact with the Ultimate Lucky Student, he still showed up for the communal meals every day and accompanied the rest of the class on optional field trips that were funded by the school.

Very strange, Makoto continued to ponder to himself. Ah, I better get back to my room now though. I need to work on my homework.

As he made his way back to his room, he was lucky to come across no other classmates in the dorm hallway. He didn’t know if he could stomach another confrontation from one of his friends after what Sayaka had asked of him just moments ago.

Sitting down on his bed he decided that the best course of action would be to sleep. Of course, he would need to anyways, with it being nighttime, but he was much too out of it to partake in any small recreational activities such as reading or crafting before bed.

He laid down on his laundry-covered bed. He never had the energy to clean up, but it would just get dirty again anyway so it wasn't like it mattered to him. Stripping off his jacket and binder before throwing it on the floor next to the small table adorned with his piles of schoolwork before laying down.

No matter how hard he tried to sleep, Togami wouldn't leave his mind. Not in the romantic way the books depict, with lovesick people laying in bed, imagining their arms wrapped tightly around them. No this was a more inquisitive visualization.

He knew he should have just brushed it off, they did have many conversations before regarding Makoto's stupidity or clumsiness, no matter how much Makoto detested it.

Somewhere in his self-doubting thoughts about his classmate, he dozed off, letting the bliss of nothingness wash over him. It was a nice change from the chaos of the day.

* * *

The years at Hope’s peak seemed to fly by, with the multitudes of classwork and finals seeming to fly by as he enjoyed his time at the school. Kirigiri and Asahina remained his closest and most loyal friends, sticking with him all the way through their time at the high school. 

Sayaka remained his girlfriend throughout the entirety of Makoto's high school experience, their relationship never failing like so many around their's had. Come to think of it, their class had the most lasting relationships compared to the others at the school. Of course, some seemed destined to fail from the start, like whatever Tanaka and Souda had decided to start in their third year. They hadn't lasted long, with their strong personalities clashing too much for each other's liking. Same with Komaeda and Hinata, though they lasted much longer than the previously mentioned two due to Nanami acting as a barrier.

Makoto thinks that's the reason he and Sayaka had lasted long because they both had such laid back and agreeable personalities. They rarely fought or got into arguments, which benefited not only them but also all of their friends around them. Even better, they both had the same taste in music and movies so they were able to spend lots of time together without getting bored.

Makoto was still shocked the famous idol wanted to date such a normal and boring such as himself, but he wasn't complaining as he watched her flip her shining blue her over her shoulder while turning to smile at him. It made him giddy every time she did it.

One person Makoto wasn't able to at least make acquaintances with, however, was Togami Byakuya.

Makoto had eventually given up on trying to befriend him, and Togami laid off. He was the classmate he had spend the least amount of time with, and Makoto truly wasn't trying to be rude but he was glad at that fact. The heir was nothing but cold, and spending time with him only seeped that coldness into his bones.

He had no idea where Togami had gone off to after graduation, but Makoto was glad to have nothing to do with him anymore.

* * *

Makoto himself had moved into a small dorm at college which he shared with an upperclassman who had chosen the same school to attend, Sonia. She was a kind student from the United Kingdom and talked to Makoto often without being too pushy or intrusive.

Makoto was infuriated at the school for not gifting him a boys' room with the rest of the males in his school, but they had only responded by keeping him in the side that his birth certificate indicated he should be on.

Makoto had complained about it for a while, Sonia attempting to cheer him up the entire time. It wasn't soon until Makoto had seen the bright side of things however, he would have never met his new best friend if not for the less than ideal housing arrangements.

Sayak could come over then too, as their school had not only strict housing arrangements but also strict policies against letting students of the opposite sex into the marked male/female dorm buildings. That didn't mean that kids didn't break this rule often, but it was annoying when Sayaka had to get checked in from her nearby house.

Sayaka had chosen not to go to university, as her preestablished career path didn't require any sort of higher education and her manager wanted to start booking her for extra concerts as soon as possible. Makoto was more than fine with that as it made her happy, but he was disappointed at the lack of opportunities to see him it presented.

Makoto's life had been perfectly consistent and normal for his freshman year he couldn't think nothing could change, but that all twisted before him one day when Kyouko had called him one night with a request.

"Remember Togami from Hope's peak? He's moving to your college and is requesting you as his roommate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always more than appreciated <3
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
